


I’ll floo you to the hospital!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [177]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Calm(ish!) Draco, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Start of Labour, Surprised Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's labour has begun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I’ll floo you to the hospital!

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge, prompt no. 44: _I'll drive you to the hospital._  
>  ❤

When Draco said the words ‘Harry? I think it’s time,’ before placing his tea cup down carefully in its saucer it was the tone of his husband’s voice that alarmed Harry the most. After all, phrases of that consequence shouldn’t be said with such tranquil calm. 

“Today?” Harry spluttered. “They aren’t due until Tuesday, love.” 

Draco’s hands cupped his belly and winced a little.

“True,” Draco agreed, “but it seems that nobody gave your impatient Potter daughter the message.”

Harry jumped into action. “Come on then,” he replied, “I’ll floo you to the hospital. We’re going to meet our baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
